


failed endeavors

by khrysopos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Humor, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, NSFW, Shower Sex, Smut, Sort Of, poor iwa he really thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysopos/pseuds/khrysopos
Summary: in which you and Iwaizumi try shower sex. it doesn't end well.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	failed endeavors

“Babe, just jump a little and I’ll lift you up.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s fine! Look,” the man skipped on his feet just a tad, testing the stability of the wet tub. “See? safe.” Hajime had the audacity to grin at you while putting his arms on his hips.

There were not many occasions where you or haijime wanted to try something new sex wise, you both already knew what you liked and enjoyed and you were quite content with how things were in the bedroom. The sex was great, and hajime never failed to make you reach Elysium with your release while you also did the same for him.

However, you guessed trying new things would spice things up, and it never hurt to put new tricks in the book, which is the reason why after Hajime returned from his late evening run he shyly admitted he wanted to try shower sex.

In your clustered haze of excitement and utter lustful desire to jump in his arms you failed to account for several things once you two were in the tub, fully naked and thoroughly slippery wet from the water. Hajime was already hard and the sight of water running down his toned body made you ache, so of course you were ready to try and jump him right then and there, _keyword being try._

The first attempt should have put you off the road, you were both ready to go down, but hell, you were already in the tub. Hajime placed his hands on your hips and dug his fingers into your skin as delicately as he could, ready to boost you up so you could wrap yourself around him.

When he was ready he would catch you without fail he gave you the OK, and so you jumped before promptly slipping on the watery surface of the tub. Hajime groaned gruffly in his throat as your hands found his hair and tugged vigorously in your venture of staying upright and not eating absolute shit, his hands tightening around your hips and helping you as curse words flew out of your mouth with anger and fright.

Neither of you noticed a shampoo bottle being knocked off the rack in the process.

“Let’s try this again,” Hajime smirked at your flushed face and you nodded, hands shaking from the sudden income of adrenaline.

“You’ll catch me, right?”

He scoffed at you, a silent reassurance and tightened his hold on you, “ready?”

You bent your knees a little to gather momentum for your jump, body leaning forward and breasts resting against your boyfriend’s torso. Hajime peeked down at you with a shit eating grin on his lips and the image made your knees tremble and your pussy ache with anticipation.

You nodded at him, signaling you were ready, and jumped.

This time he coughed you in his arms and hoisted you up, albeit a little wobbly. You wrapped your legs around his waist, the feeling of his cock against your cunt making you dizzy with need already. Your hands rested on his shoulders and you brushed up some hair away from his forehead, you couldn’t help but giggle at your certain predicament.

“Don’t,” Hajime warned, a small genuine smile on his lips, dark brown eyes drinking up your joyful face with a touch of tenderness behind them, “I’ll start laughing too, and we’ll both eat shit babe.”

“They make it seem so easy in movies,” you whined as Hajime adjusted you in his arms, ready to step forwards and pin your body against the wall. “I’m suing.”

Your boyfriend opened his mouth to answer you, probably throw you a patronizing comment and tease you, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was _‘fuck!’_ as he stepped onto something plastic and slippery, resulting in you both screaming and tumbling down the tub in a mess of entangling limbs and screams of fear and surprise.

Hajime got the worst of it, slamming down on his back with a loud _bang_ with your additional weight on top, hands gripping your skin with bruising force as he tried to hold on to _fucking something._ Your arms, which were previously positioned around his shoulders, hugged his head closer to your chest in an effort to at least save him the concussion from the fall.

You laid there, at the bottom of the tub, speechless, panting, eyes widened and hands clutching on to each other. The water started to run cold down your bodies and the offending shampoo bottle laying idly right next to you as if to mock you further for you failed adventurous strike on shower sex.

“I think,” Hajime started, “my dick is broken.”

You blinked up at your boyfriend, startled for a moment at his statement before looking down at his body. Other than the fact that Hajime's body seemed humorously large for the small tub, as well as the fact that his boner was gone, you couldn’t detect any lasting damage or broken bones. The shock was starting to wear off and you could feel Hajime's annoyance and bereavement practically oozing off of every pore in his body, and you tried your hardest to keep the laughter from bubbling up when you saw the vein pop in his forehead. “no, it’s–I mean, you’ve-,”

“Don’t fucking say it.”

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me one night and i screamed, i'm sure it;s been done before but ehh.


End file.
